The Getaway To Nowhere
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.
1. Chapter 1

" _Those days are gone, and good fucking riddance to them; unhappiness really meant something back then. Now it's just a drag, like a cold or having no money. If you really wanted to mess me up, you should have got to me earlier."_

Nick Hornby

 **The Getaway to Nowhere**

 **Story prompt from: osteffel**

 **Main Characters: Jace Herondale, Clarissa Fairchild, Clary Fray, and Magnus Bane**

 **Length: Undecided**

 **[Prologue]**

He knew Alec would disagree completely but he didn't care honestly. It wasn't any of his business. It would just be between himself if the plan worked. A lit fire burst in his chest and he pushed it aside carelessly, quickly posting something on his facebook page and sharing it to others. "There." He mumbled to himself, slouching lazily on his couch. The house was empty and he hated being alone though he would never admit that. He clenched his fists together and shut his eyelids tightly. She left him. That would stay with him forever. A girl he actually loved for once in his entire twenty four year life left him. For what, he did not understand.

Jace tugged at the paper in his pocket and felt its familiar texture against his skin. Her handwriting was small and in cursive with red pen. He brought his finger to touch the words as if he was touching her. It read:

 _I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the months that will follow this. And I'm sorry for the pain you will feel. Hopefully it will mend. I can only pray. I won't give you much of a reason. You do not seem to understand anyway. It's not another man, I can assure you that. I promise you that. I just don't want to marry, to settle even. I love you and I'm not lying when I say this._

 _It's hard to explain. It's hard to write this with tears dripping down my cheeks. It's hard, Jace. I really mean it. Ever since I was a child, I was given examples on why not to marry anyone. My father beat my mother ruthlessly. I already told you that on our sixth date. Do you remember? All those times he slapped her and pulled at her hair, something grew inside me and unconsciously, I started avoiding love and anything that could ruin my life. You were one of them._

 _You are nothing like my father. You are intelligent. Dark. Caring in subtle ways. And compassionate with everything you hold. I couldn't stay away from you. Not even for a moment. I broke rules for you. Snuck out of the house at midnight. Just to see your face. Your stupid grin. God, I love seeing you smile._

 _Then you proposed and I couldn't say no because that would break you. You were already broken. I said yes. I planned to tell you that I did not want to marry recently after but my feelings got the better of me. It was the worst timing. I had to do it though. Even if it was a month before the wedding. Better not at the altar. I'm sorry._

 _I will apologize my whole life for this. Every moment, I'll remember the man I gave up. The man who held my dreams and my heart in his hands. I don't regret rejecting you. I'm seeing a therapist. She tells me there is something wrong with the way my mind functions, like I have a block. And that I have to remove that obstacle. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Do you even care anymore?_

 _With all my heart, I love you Jace. Like the sun, I yearn for the moon to come. Forgive me for stabbing you. Forgive me for watching you bleed as I lay untouched. My act was cruel. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you but I don't wish to see you again._

 _Eternally shattered,_  
 _Clarissa Fairchild_

He blinked his eyes and sucked in a breath. He didn't hate her. He would never hate her. He still loved her, no matter what she did. She was still the light in his darkest nights. Placing the sheet onto the table his feet were lounging on, Jace rose from the comfort of his sofa and headed to his room. Or rather, their room. Not anymore anyway. He stared at the spot where she slept and the spot he held her when she cried.

He shook his head at himself and then grabbed the envelope on his almost empty desk. Two tickets were inside. Two weeks on the Royal cruise from Hawaii to scattered parts of Europe. It was supposed to be for their honeymoon. He contemplated his plan. It was sort of ridiculous. But it was his idea and his ideas were usually reckless. Somehow, they worked. He just needed some sort of comfort. Some sort of reassurance for those fourteen days. Time off. A long time off.

Pursing his lips until it started to hurt, Jace waited for any messages to come, his hope drastically falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace gave up. He got hundreds upon hundreds of messages and comments on his post. All of them from girls who wanted to go with him. They were just desperate. His mouth curled in disgust and he grabbed the handle of his suitcase, pulling it along with him. The airport was surprisingly not that busy for the night and Jace got a clear path through towards the ticket agents. Sure, he had two tickets in his pocket. He would only use one though.

He didn't even know why he had thought of such a ridiculous plan in the first place. Alec had already scolded him. Now he had about twenty texts from his half brother and a few from his sister, Izzy. He dragged the luggage and watched as the woman across from him smiled and held out her empty hand. He rummaged in his pocket and tugged out the slip of paper just as he heard a sudden feminine shout. Jace ignored it. It was probably just a person saying bye to family or something.

"Wait! Dude with the gold hair!" At those words, he whirled. She looked absolutely flustered. Smoky eyeliner and red lipstick. Really short shorts that old ladies would think to be inappropriate. Wild auburn hair let loose to fly. His lips parted momentarily. Did he know her?

"I'm Clary."

His chest did flip flops. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She rolled her eyes like he was annoying her. She had a simple bag carried with her. "You posted that thing for a girl named Clarissa Fairchild, y'know?"

Jace felt immediately intrigued but this was still fishy to him. "Your name's Clary, though."

She stomped her foot, an angry pout on her freckled face. "We'll talk in the plane." The ticket master was getting impatient. Her shoe was smacking against the ground rather loudly. Jace glanced at her again. Should he trust her? This was probably a scam. Sighing because there wasn't any time, he handed her the wrinkled card and she grinned passing it to the airport staff as they entered the plane.

Once their luggage was set upwards on the shelves, Jace turned on her. "You're not lying?"

She huffed and reached for something in her shirt pocket. She gave it to him. It was wrinkled but he would still read the words. A birth certificate. Under the name:

 _Clarissa Fairchild_

"But you said your name-"

"Clary's a nickname. God. Are you stupid?"

He shook his head and leaned against his seat, his thoughts so heavy in his head that he just wanted to sleep. She was pretty short, he noticed. And obviously had some sort of temper. She had headphones on and was watching Home Alone. It wasn't even winter. Jace could already tell she was nothing like Clarissa. She was probably the opposite.

He wanted to get a wink of sleep but his body wouldn't let him do so. He waited. Played a little music. Ate some first class dessert. And then Clary was sleeping. The film hadn't ended, her head was placed askew on his arm rest. He scooted so she could get some room. She appeared a lot nicer when she wasn't furious or annoyed.

He wondered where she came from. How she knew about his post. What made her want to travel with a complete stranger? That made him curious. She stirred slightly and he looked away. He didn't want to get caught. She'd call him a creep.

His eyelids grew heavy. He stared out the large window and slumped against his upper arm, sleep taking him as a prisoner.


	3. Chapter 3

" _the tired sunsets and the tired_

 _people -_

 _it takes a lifetime to die and_

 _no time at_

 _all."_

Charles Bukowski

It was a seven hour flight. She woke up after an hour and a half of sleep, regarded him distastefully, and rose to go to the bathroom. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. _Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving to Honolulu, Hawaii shortly. Thank you for your continued support. We hope you had a comfortable and happy experience with us today._ The pilot's voice echoed and the intercom halted its noises. He stared at his hands. His mind was reeling. What now? What would he do now? He was with a complete stranger of a girl, one who held the same exact name as the love of his life.

Before he could come up with some sort of plan, she arrived. She had wiped the makeup off her face. Her hair was placed in braids this time. She looked astonishingly beautiful with the sun from his window shining on her face. "What's your name?" She asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Jace."

She smiled a little. "Well, _Jace_ , I'm not your wife. Or your fiance. So don't hit on me with any of your moves." She tilted her head a little, studying him. "I don't think you will, though. I heard you're pretty heart broken." She shrugged, sighing.

He scoffed and the image of his own Clarissa resurfaced in his mind. His hands fisted, nails digging into skin. "It's my flight. My tickets. Want to make your own rules? Fine with me as long as you leave me the hell out of them." Her green orbs widened and he watched the way his words struck her.

She grinned which made him choke in surprise. "Good. You're not a pushover." They filed out of the plane and into the airport, the journey only beginning.

 **[]**

The trip out of the Hawaii airport was relatively easy. Jace had a single suitcase and Clary had a satchel, worn but painted in so many colors, it looked to be custom made. Honolulu was everything he had hoped to see. The sky was a deep orange color and he caught the sight of flocks of birds flying through the air. Trees surrounded the area, incredibly tall and shadowing over them like giant monsters. He felt a stabbing pain when he thought of Clarissa and how she would have loved this location. They would have been together in a place where nobody knew them. How wonderful that would have been.

"Where do we go from here?" Clary asked. She was staring upwards, at the clouds that floated past them. There was a ghost of a smile on her face. Like she was remembering something that amused her.

Jace tugged out his phone. "We've got to hail a taxi to the terminal. Cruise ship leaves in an hour." She nodded and he wondered whether she was thinking the same thing. What would happen in the ship? He wanted to believe that she was also tense with the strangeness of the situation they were in but she appeared so confident. The way she walked was commanding. And even without makeup, she looked like she didn't care if she was alone or surrounded by people.

He repeated their location to the driver on the phone and heard a muffled response back, assuming the best. He turned and saw Clary sitting on the curb of the airport rear, writing something on a small notebook. His eyebrows rose but he trudged towards her, expecting a smart retort at his sudden appearance but she didn't do anything. She continued to scribble away, her nose scrunching up when she thought of something. "Jace?" It was the first time she had said his name and it sounded soft to his ears. She met his eyes from where she was curled and he raised a hand to block the sun's rays from his vision.

"I think this is the shitiest idea you will ever have in your life." He laughed, surprised at the statement. He wasn't quite expecting it.

"Whatever you say. Shitty for me but lucky for you." She nodded in agreement just as the cab arrived, sweeping their incoming conversation like it was nothing.

 **[]**

There was something in the air then. Something that reminded Jace of Clarissa. To be completely honest, everything reminded him of her. She was so full of hues that never existed and stories never told that it was difficult not to see her in paintings and movies and everything he truly enjoyed. He brought out his phone as the cab persisted its median speed. Now his window displayed more of nature and less of the city. He saw forests. Groups of trees. Flowers of so many different types. Beaches where volleyball was being played. The weather was even hotter. Smoldering heat emerged when he managed to slide down his window to get a breath of fresh air. This wasn't anything at all like New York.

He checked his watch for probably the billionth time that ride and was relieved to still have twenty minutes before the ship would sail. He sucked in a breath when the driver took a sudden, sharp turn that caused Clary to reel towards him. She let out a quick yelp as her shoulders collided with his. Cursing silently about how the man had even gotten his driver's license, Jace gently slid her back to where she sat, his lips pursed. He let himself relax.

 **[]**

He launched the bill on the passenger's seat and waved to the driver who honked and scurried off. Clary scowled. "The hell are you being nice to him for? He almost killed us." He ignored her and walked to the dock where they stepped atop a small bridge. It was getting crowded. Jace tried to weave his way through the people who he assumed were heading onto the cruise too. Clary was quicker and in a sense, smaller. She was able to make it past the mass before he could.

He brought out his phone and watched as texts began to flood in from Alec. He rolled his eyes but hoped for the best and answered.

 _Gonna be on the ship soon. Found a Clarissa Fairchild. Yes, I'm serious._

Sighing, he tugged the two ship tickets from the small pockets of his luggage and handed one to his partner. Without waiting for him, she climbed up the stairwell to the ticket collector staff and turned hers in, entering the massive boat in all its glory. "What did I expect?" He mumbled to himself sarcastically and pushed his way to the compartment section before heading inside the ship too.

He had read the brochure a thousand times and yet the sight of the interior space blew him away. There were pools and jacuzzis along with water slides and a sports area for anyone willing to play. There weren't many people on the highest floor and he guessed it was because they were still getting accustomed to their rooms. It was a first class experience after all.

He sauntered down a lit stairwell with shiny bannisters and artwork hung on the walls of every corner. He scanned the paper he had received earlier once more. Room 87D. It took awhile of finding workers and hopping into elevators, but he made it and to his bemusement, Clary was already there. She had red lipstick in her hand and was standing in front of the extended mirror, concentration setting on her face. "So, what about the bed situation?" She rubbed her lips together to spread the crimson color.

It took a moment for him to answer. "What?"

This time she looked at him. Her red hair was let down past her shoulders. "Are you deaf?" She pointed to the one bed in the center of the room. "I'm not sleeping on the same bed as you, ass." Her colorful language was something to get used to, he reminded himself gingerly. He recalled that the room he had ordered was for a couple. Not complete strangers. He felt extremely tired and Clary's snapping words were not helping. Inwardly exhaling in frustration, he shrugged.

"I'll sleep on the ground." She nodded, as if that was the best solution. Deciding not to say anything, Jace slid his case to the ground, not bothering to bring out his clothing. He didn't feel like it right now.

"I'll see you later." She had changed her attire from what she had worn before, he noticed belatedly. Shorts and a tank top. His eyes observed the freckles on her bare arms and how they encircled her neck too. Little birthmarks.

"Where are you going?" Despite himself, he still wanted to know.

She tucked a strand behind her ear, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I don't know. I think I'll walk around." She took a hold of the door knob and pulled it backwards. Hesitantly, he lifted his hands to his face and sighed.

Clary whirled to face him before leaving, her body halfway in the room and in the hall. "You can sleep on the bed now, y'know. I only meant at night." And it didn't sound like she was trying to annoy him this time. When he didn't respond, she left soundlessly.

Jace crumbled onto the comfort of the bed and slept.

 **[Review.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
